1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile crusher.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical mobile crusher including a crusher for crushing raw materials, the raw materials conveyed by a feeder are crushed to a predetermined particle size and the crushed materials are discharged by a conveyor as products (For example, Document 1: JP-A-11-10023). When a jaw crusher is used, the particle size of the crushed materials is determined by adjusting an outlet gap (from which the crushed materials are discharged out of the crusher) between a lower end of a swing jaw and a lower end of a fixed jaw. At this time, the particle size of the crushed materials is increased when the outlet gap is enlarged. Thus, an operating quantity (a crushing throughput per hour) of the crusher for crushing raw materials is usually increased. Conversely, when the outlet gap is shrunk, the particle size of the crushed materials is decreased and thus the operating quantity of the crusher is usually decreased.
However, in the typical mobile crusher, the delivery speed of the feeder and conveyor for delivering raw materials and crushed materials kept constant at the speed for delivering the crushed materials having a large particle size even though the operating quantity of the crusher is varied depending on the particle size of the crushed materials (that is to say, an opening degree of the outlet gap). Thus, the delivery speed is too fast when the crushed materials having a small particle size is delivered, so that conveying efficiency is lowered and energy loss is increased.